Lisa Linton
Personal Details Name: Lisa Linton Age: Around 16 at the time of the Thrun Invasion, reports say she now looks no older than 19-21. True age speculated at. Sex: Female Race: Human Children: Juliet Linton (daughter) Class: Sorcerer/Fighter (23/2) Ingame Portrait link: http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Portraits.Detail&id=2828 Basic Description Face: Her features are sharp, and distinct. High cheek bones and soft almost flawless skin. Hair: Long Red hair falls about her face, seeming to always be silky and clean. Eyes: Pale Blue, with a few red flecks Skin: She is quite pale, looking as if she'd not worked in the sun for along time. Height: 5 foot 6 inches Weight: Around 125lbs Muscle Build: She is slender and her muscles are generally undefined. She does not look perticularly weak, but you'd never say she looked strong. General Body Shape: A well shaped pert Bust (though not overly large), and slim waist and curved hips. Her legs are most of her height, being long and shaped, showing more muscle build than her arms. (Base Charisma 20-23, Average Charisma 25-35). Personal Description A small framed, attractive young women, she smiles back at you when she sees you looking at her....... Those that have known Lisa in the past might notice that she looks younger than before. Now looking no older than 21 and most would probably guess her age at more the 19 mark. Her skin is flawless, not a single mark, freckle or scar. Her hair silken falls around her face like waves of red, often across her eyes to be brushed aside and return quickly. Lisa walks with clear well placed steps, hips swinging as she moves. When she moves through snow or rain, she seems to step between the drops/flakes never getting wet. While her name may easily be linked to the Rash Brewery or the Cadbridge University Teaching staff, her face is not. Its almost impossible to find her features captured anywhere, so she is only recoginsed by those who know of her. Weave Presence Those sensitive to the weave will see the wake she leaves in it as she moves. The swirling colours of the weave rush and flee from her as she passes through it. Its clear to anyone sensitive in seeing such things that she is awake and alive with the Weave. To those blind to the magic of the world, she appears as she appears. A young, pretty, but otherwise normal young girl. Known Lore about Lisa (most people would know) Lisa Linton, Owner of Rash Brewery. Known for producting and Exporting Rash Ale (Probably the best Ale in the Empire) Sold across the island and at many port towns of the Mainland. She is known to have set up buisness with Shara of the Free Spirits, as co-manager of the inn. She has links to The Stormwatchers, though her actual position and power in the group is up for debate. Most would who know of Lisa, know shes a Mage of some ability, though with all things rumour sometimes makes her sound godly, or like a child playing tricks with lights. Most would describe her as a charming flirty unobtainable beauty, who seems far to young to be running a business. Though a few people, who have seen her lose her temper would describe her with much more harsh words. In general, the talk of her would paint a good picture, of someone kind and gentle. Lisa has taught at the Cadbridge University on and off through the last 15 or more years. She is known to teach subjects exploring the physical nature of the weave, and has been seen arguing with senior members of the teaching staff more than once. The students generally like her, the male ones even more. Over all its farly hard to find a bad opinion of Lisa, though if you look hard enough theres always rumours. People with links to the underworld would know Lisa is often known to hire people with shady skills for shady deals. Lisa is always buying rare or odd artifacts, no matter their size or condition. The less known about their true use, the more she has been known to pay for them. Biography 19 Years of history in Treegum and counting Lisa came to Treegum in 7196RB during the Thrun occupation of Treegum. She was almost 17 years old when she arrived at the docks of the town having used what little money she had to buy passage on a boat to flee her home village. Lisa's Life Before Treegum Lisa originally grew up in a small farming village somewhere on the cost of Saphage. Her mother died in child birth and when the local Ra'Ma priest saw the birth marks on her fore arms (slowly shifting shapes of blue and red) he declared her cursed by the gods. Her father begged the priest to keep this secret, and in the end he did. But fearing others might discover it he kept Lisa confined to their farm some distance from the main village. Lisa grew up only knowing her farther and the few farmhands that were hired each harvest season. Sometime in her fifteen year she became a women to one of these farmhands in a hay loft in secret. Discovering the power her looks had over men, she used them to aquire things from the market she could never go to. In her sixteenth year Lisa was visited by an imp called Draxzit, the creature would bind itself to Lisa and influence her for many years to come till she was finially powerfull enough to seperate herself from the link. It was at the creatures urging that Lisa snuck out of the farm shortly before her seventeenth year to see the harvest market in the main village. There she lost control of her inate magics and set a stall on fire, at least one villager was killed in the resualting fire. She ran to her farm, but shortly after the villagers came for her. She went to her father, expecting him to protect her, but he gave her to the mob. But she was quick and agile, and she ran. Ran from the village into the night. Her bare feet bled from rocks and bush, she eventually came across a port village, and escaped down the cost to Treegum. Innocence Lost Once in Treegum, she found the place under the brutal Military rule of the Thrun Empire. The first person she met was a man called Rashaad. Alone and afraid she used her beauty to get into Rashaad's bed and would spend many years living with him, eventually the pair falling in Love. Rashaad and his friend Slick became her teachers and taught her much of what she knows about buisness and adventuring. Lisa has had countless adventures and numerous adventuring partners as time has progressed. Some of note are Bryar, Elvandarin, Judea, Delad, Gatts, May, Thaleles Darkshine, Zin. She was involved in the founding of the Free Merchants, and the rise of the Greenskin God which eventually saw the Free Merchants destroyed. As well as many more minor adventures across the island When Lisa was about 24 years old Rashaad was killed by Sarah Kellei and Kasak. An arguement in the newly built training hall lead to a duel in the forest south of the Weeman Camp. There Rashaad called on his dark allies to aid him and summoned forth a powerfull balor. But the creature fell under the might of the two heros. Sarah Kellei struck down Rashaad but Lisa fled after a blow to the chest from Kasak. A strike that would scar her chest and her heart for many years. Knifes Edge For years to come hatred and obsession would destroy any trace of humanity left in the young women. Plagued by constant nightmares of Rashaad's fate in the abyss, she would be without rest in her quest to free him from his punishment. After his death Lisa inherited the Rash Brewery and Rashaad's small criminal empire. Something she would run for some time to further her goals, but would eventually let run its course and grow smaller and smaller as she found fewer and fewer she could trust. Thaleles Darkshine would become one of her close friends in this time, and she would finially become powerfull enough to break the link between her and the imp. Cutting the tongue from Draxzit and using to to replace the one cut from Thaleles by Drow enemies. The large black cat Natanna became her familar from then on, who or what this cat is, is one of Lisa's biggest secrets, though few would suspect it. Lisa has a love hate relationship with the cat, which appears to be able to talk to her alone. The creature is clearly not of this world, and acts more like Lisa's lost humanity than any animal. Lisa tried many ways to rescue her dead love. The quest consuming her more and more, as she did whatever it took to gain the power and knowlage needed in her obsession. Dark acts became as nothing to her, while she hid in public behind her looks and chrisma, charming most who looked too closely into her. It was around this time as she grew to the height of her abilities in the weave that her home village was attacked and destroyed by unknown forces. The Imperial report lists no surviours. Somewhere in this time Lisa met a young women called Faith. Faith shared Lisa's burning hatred of Sarah Kellei, and their shared anger would bind them in friendship even to this day. Perhaps Faith is Lisa's only true friend now, a small link back to the goodness that could exist in the girl. A Great storm passed over Treegum all but destroying the Brewery. When it was rebuilt it had many new, heavly warded and sealed away areas. Where Lisa worked on the artifacts she constantly collected or bought off other adventurers working on a means of locating and rescuing Rashaad. Lisa hired Delad, an old human wizard, to help her construct and reseach arcane machines. Eventually building a portal like machine deep in the basement of the brewery. Though it could open a gate to other places, it was unstable and almost impossible to control where it opened too. So close to what she needed Lisa dispaired. Then came Mr Rain, and The Storm Thaleles Darkshine got himself involved in a group called the Storm. Their leader obsessed with a magical rite called "Ascension", with these magics he was to become a demi-god or more. Lisa saw the potential in this power to aid in her problem, maybe even making the machine obsolete. She helped Thaleles Darkshine, now an old friend; with his battle with the Storm and Mr Rain. She helped fund and build the guild Hall to fight him, called The Eye of the Storm. Though she remained an adviser to Thaleles Darkshine and never an active guild member. Eventually the guild defeat Mr Rain and all his agents. And one last book of Ascension remained. Tricking Thaleles Darkshine, Lisa aquired this powerfull book when Thaleles Darkshine thought it destroyed. Lisa saw she could use the book along with the power of her machine to force a "Dark Ascension". Hopefully giving her enough power to achieve her only living goal. However the rite required something she did not have. Her own blood, a child. Lisa remembered how the shifter Zin wanted her, and saw he was easy to manipulate. She started a relationship with him only so she could have a child to use in her Dark Ascension. What happened in that rite is lost to time, even Lisa does not really remember it. But it went badly. Baby, book and Lisa were all cast into the Abyss, and Lisa was not seen for almost five years. The Return A flash of light broke the sky, and with little more effect Lisa stood at the crossroads of Treegum. Smoking and dazed she slowly returned to her life. Taking up with Zin again as she recovered from her time in Abyss. What had passed as 5 years in the world, had seemed three times as long. Scared, her youth forgotten, Lisa retreated behind a powerfull glamour. The spell making her look and feel as she had been at 19. Though her body ages as normal, now over 40 in years past. Her skin ravenged by the flames and torment of over a decade in the Abyss. Perhaps the time in the Abyss changed her, or perhaps just time puts so much distance between events that they seem forgotten. Her Quest for Rashaad no longer became her driving goal, instead with Zin's help she hoped to find and rescue her baby from the Abyss. After several failed attempts to locate their daughter, Juliet Linton eventually contacted them. Twisted and impowered by the book of Ascension, Juliet almost killed her parents. But a trick by Zin set in motion events that would warm his daughters heart and drive a wedge between Lisa and Zin which might never heal, destroying their relationship. Juliet Linton free in the world no longer seeks her parents death, but has vanished to the mainland for now. With it has gone Lisa's motivation. Slowly but surely she returns to her old ways. Disgusted with the body she pulled from the Abyss she seeks a way to heal it and regain her lost youth. And no method is beyond her, and nothing else matters. Except maybe Faith... She recently bought the Free Spirits, to save it from going under. Just so Faith could keep her dinking spot. Recently Recently Lisa has taken an apprentice Kryssa Zeltarise, an attempt to pass on some of her knowlage? Or another peice in her never ending obsessions... Accomplishments *Present at the rebirth of Dia *Survived her own Death at the hands of the Lotus *Fought to liberate Treegum from the Thrun *Defeated a Balor laying seige to the Bruehawk Castle *Took over Running Rash Brewery *Survived being a host to the Vazzould Queen *Awakened the Greenskin God *Defeated the Greenskin God *Started a Greenskin War *Fought in the Drow War *Help Found the Eye of the Storm *Defeated Mr Rain and Miss Byair *Gave birth to Juliet Linton *Failed to Ascend *Returned from the Abyss *Killed a Unicorn *Survived her Daughters Death attempt *Saved the Free Spirits Inn from going bankrupt Links to other Charcters: *Rashard: First Person Lisa met in Treegum, became Lover and Father in one. Was adored by Lisa up to the time of his death. She took over his brewery, Rash Brewery after his death, and errected a statue to him in the main bar. *Slick: Teacher and Friend to Lisa in her early years, close to her until he attempted to kill her. She survived, events of those days are sketchy at best. *Sarah Kellei and Kasak: Lisa blames them for the death of Rashard. *Zin: Father to Juilet Linton *Delad: At times employed by Lisa in the brewery *Artemis Ma'Forr *Gatts *Thaleles Darkshine: Helped found the Eye of the Storm with Thal, and is still part owner of the building, if a silent partner in the guild *Kryssa Zeltarise: Lisa's current Apprentice *Niccolo Red Al'gatesh: We want what we can't control. So Lisa wants him alot. His beauty is masked only by his confidence. Property involved in *Rash Brewery: Owner *The Eye of the Storm: Part Owner *The Free Spirits: Owner Stories Creative Writings about Lisa Story: I am my Pain, Its all I am "In the eye mind the world flares with shapes and imaginations that only the indivdual can see. What one set makes real and alive, another is blinded too, unable to see even the glimour of what is there. The lines flowed about her, thin channels of light like pulsing wires of life slipping through everything from the dark shapes of the ignorant to the glowing bodies of mages and the pulsing forms of wizards. She watched a flash travel down, a white spark on a glowing Translucent red, slipping under a line of brilliant blue and under a passing hue of purple. It slipped through a dark shape and out the other side, slipping from the red to a green, and spiriling into the mysts of the second sight. To stand like this and watch the weave to watch the lines bend and twist, and hear their call, was so calming like nothing else she felt. Like the touch of a lovers hand on her shoulder. She bit down on her teeth, the weave flaring a moment around her responding to the pain burried in her heart. No, no not like a lover, she decided. Like a mother losts. The weave seemed to relax, as did her mouth, echoing almost a sigh in ripples of yellow and orange about her form. She often wondered if the women she'd never known whos life had been given for hers, if she'd have liked the person her daughter had become. But what hope had she had, with her father and his close minded ways. He had never understood her, he had always feared her! The weave flashed a briliant red flexing as if to escape her, cables twisting together like killed rainbows. His cold words, his hidding her. What had he expected from her! What did he really think would happen. That she could forgive him, oh he'd thought that once, oh how he'd begged that the word witch was not meant in hate. How he'd weeped and pleaded as she looked down on him. She could remember the smell of his sweat the smell of his fear. So you knew what I felt you old bastard, but it was never enough for you, never will I be appeased for the past. Even your death will not breath the betrayal out of me. The world became of blue the lines softening to almost sky light shade, as she clamed down. The image of him at her feet, crumped and dead. Broken like a toy, the strings cut. Carrying him out to the field, and placing him in the unmarked grave. Weeping softly, before she looked up to the comming dawn. The sun, if her chest had been a cannon, she would have shot her heart apon it. But the image lit by the coming spilling warmth, the town, her home waking from sleep. And suddenly she was hit with a rage beyound anything, and she sees herself leaving the graveside the weave building around her swirling like a whirlwind as she stalked down the hill. As if a force of destiny she advanced on her childhood, on the fear that had driven her for so long. At the eye of the storm she stood, and the village burned in the glory of the weave. She cut her sight back, so all she saw was the lines, and the dark shapes, all she knew of the real world were the screams and cries. The weave calling to her, begging to be let loose. This was what it was, this is what power was, this is who she was. The weave and her were not seperate, they were not different, they were the same, always one. A creature of light and one of flesh, born together in the pain of a new borns cry as the gasp of life left a woman who'd lived only to see the flesh come forth. And then she remembered, like she had then, pausing in the whirls of the lines, the twists of the fate. She'd remembered the soft patter of rain, the leaves falling. Her scream as a blade slammed into her heart, no not hers, but it might as well been. He'd staggered back, her life, her teacher, her all. He was falling, falling and there was nothing she could do, nothing. The weave would not help her, it mocked her it taunted her. It whispered of death a hissing sound of demons born of faith and she screamed in the memory, as she ran from those she could not face. As the fire consumed all that had been her hope all that had been her. Her heart torn in two she felt the pain and the ground blurred and she ran, and she watched the sword strike again only it was her chest and she fell back into the pillar of fire screaming like a child begging the weave for help but it would not, it called out that it would, oh it would, but not now. Not then, no not then. She blinked a few times. The lines slowly faded from view, and a road appeared in front of her, a worn track of mud. Fennie talking to someone over the table, laughing about something. She ran a hand through her soft hair, brushing some from her face, it only fell back as it had before, but the action soothed her. Calmed her. Her hand rested above her heart, as if to hold it, to squeeze it through her chest. Looking down at it, she let it fall limply to her side." Story: Rash Ale, Probably the best Ale in the Fractured Empire In a dream everything has that twisted slanted feel, like the world had been shifted and your eyes covered with jelly. But you never seem to notice it at the time, everything seems normal, constant, as it should be. In the dream the rain poured, falling like rocks smashing huge gobblest of mud up into the air that fell to the ground with a spray of brown. The ground around her feet became slick and she found her feet sinking. Some where in the distance someone was screaming, as she pulled at her feet slopping them from the almost liquid like ground the grass floating above a sea of brown muck, that seemed to want to swollow her whole. The scream was louder, nearer, and her eyes darted about. Growing from the fog hazzed by the falling water, rose a huge castle of black stone. A scream racked her, and her hands grabbed her ears, her feet sinking more. A crack ran up the side of the clad stone and split it, half falling away, so that with a rumble there was nothing but a ruin. A huge raw, and she turned to see a beast of a devil, 20 feet tall wings stretched back in fire, mouth dripping with teeth. An urgency rose in her, and she pulled at her legs, grabbing at her knees and using all her strength to break free. But the water of the rain crashing into her, forced her to one knee, the mud splashing up into her face. She Looked up through her dirty, tangled hair to the ruin she saw the beast in battle with a tiny bird. It swooped in and pecked at it, drawing blood from its massive muscular form, untill in ran like a river from its body soaking into the mud, turning the soup about her thick and stick with it. The stench making her gag. The creature fell backward, crying out a death rattle that surfed down in visable shock waves, as it crashed into the mud sinking from sight. The scream cried out again, and she tried hard to move, to go to the voice. She had to reach the voice she had too. It was more important than anything, more important that life. And she had a knife in her hand, and was cutting at her legs, ripping at her own flesh. cutting and hacking as the screams continued the world becoming more about sound. The hiss and splash of ran consuming her ears as the sound of the voice calling for her, repeating her name over and over again filled her soul and shoock her very being. But she could not even cut her flesh right, her leg stayed in once peace. The pain racing through her limbs and muscles tearing at her nerves. Catching a movement to her right, he head snapped to the side as a face grew from the darkness of the rain. A horrid smiling purple demon, teeth like razors, eyes like daggers. Her mind went wild, she tried to move back, but she was stuck held fast. And a moment latter a hammer fell burning with fire from a half seen purple hand, and smashed into her face, the world flashed red.... ... And she sat up straight in bed. The silk sheets clung to her sweaty naked body as she sat there panting, reaching for the water-jug by her bedside. Lisa Linton Mage Brewer Mother Monster "I'm Lisa, of Rash Brewery" "Rash Ale, Properly the Best Ale in the Empire" "Sleepers" - People who can't use Magic "Shadows" - Wizards "Awakened" - Mages/Sorcerers Category: Player Characters